


The Pengis and the Pauper

by butler_pate



Category: Monster By Mistake (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butler_pate/pseuds/butler_pate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Mr. Patterson was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Mr. Patterson hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pengis and the Pauper

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOTE: I did not write this one myself, i used a Fantastic clash fanfic generator (http://spacefall.co.uk/b7/slashme.php) and i edited some parts. I'll be writing a Super Hawt Johnny/Mr. Patterson/Mrs. Patterson threesome soon, though ;)

Late one evening, Johnny was floating towards the living room, tired from a long day spent eating pizza with Warren. Johnny sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of cuckling Mr. Patterson, stroking his gorgeous Pengis with his Dicker. Mmm, thinking about Mr. Patterson was having an immediate effect on Johnny's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his Dick, and was just starting to enjoy it when Warren came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Johnny ducked silently into Mr. and Mrs. Patterson’s bedroom.  
As Warren went on his way, Johnny paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Mr. Patterson was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Mr. Patterson hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Mr. Patterson was sprawled half naked at Johnny's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of suckling and rubbing his Pengis vigorously. Johnny blushed and waited for Mr. Patterson to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own Pengis in sympathy. Finally Mr. Patterson's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Johnny!' Johnny coughed.  
'What are you doing here?' Mr. Patterson said.  
'I was just passing.' Johnny replied with an unconvincing smile.  
'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'  
'Find out what?'  
'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my Pengis and pretend you were doing it.' Mr. Patterson sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Johnny plucking thoughtfully at his own dicky doodle. Johnny felt suddenly bold.  
'Touching your own Pengis is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my bully stick?' Mr. Patterson's eyes grew huge.  
'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'  
'What made you think that?'  
'I've seen the nude photomanips of gorgool that you keep your cabin.'  
'Oh, that. No, I made them for Warren so he'd have something to do other than eating pizza with me.'  
'What's wrong with eating pizza?'  
'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of cuckling with you.'  
Meanwhile . . .  
. . . Mrs. Patterson was hanging around the living room when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of her bedroom. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Mr. Patterson was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Johnny and Mr. Patterson naked in front of her. Johnny was sprawled over Mr. Patterson, trying to pull her book out of his ear!  
'What's going on?' she said, shocked.  
Johnny looked worried.  
'This was cuckling Mr. Patterson,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the book on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'  
'It didn't mean stick it into my ear, Mr. Patterson complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your Asswhole.' Johnny tried to pull the book out again, and Mr. Patterson groaned and kicked him.  
Mrs. Patterson looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little cuckling with Johnny herself. Still, her husband looked so helpless with the abused book sticking out of his ear that she couldn't remain angry for long.  
'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Johnny looked up at her with a combination of embarrassment and gratitude..  
'I'll hold Mr. Patterson by the Tummy while you grab hold of the book.'  
Nodding, Mrs. Patterson knelt and took hold of the book. It was slightly warm, as though Johnny had been using it on his dickie.  
'Pull!' Johnny shouted.  
'Ouch!' Mr. Patterson cried as the book came out with a loud Slowp.  
'Thankyou Mrs. Patterson,' Johnny and Mr. Patterson both said at once.  
'No problem,' Mrs. Patterson said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the book as a souvenir?'  
'Yes, I would,' Mr. Patterson said. 'I'm using it on Johnny tomorrow.'  
'Ah well,' Mrs. Patterson said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Johnny and headed off in the direction of the living room. She'd be thinking about Johnny and the warm book for a long time to come.


End file.
